Truth, Dares, and A Bet
by lekitsume
Summary: Kagome's family to visit her aunt for a month. In that time, Kagome goes to the feudal era. Naraku has been defeated and the jewel is complete. Now the gang is beyond bored... Untill Kagome coniders they play a game. Bets are made and let the game begin!
1. Lets Play

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... And I never will... But I have hopes(their not so high though)

Truth, Dares, And A Bet

Chapter 1: Lets Play

"Awww, man. Do I have to go. You know me and my aunt don't get along very well." Kagome reeeaaallly didn't want to go stay with her aunt for a MONTH! If she went, the fight would be on. They hated each other, and she really didn't know why.

"Alright Kagome, you can stay. But, I want you to go stay with your friends. I'd rather know that your with someone you trust than be home alone for a month. And I only want you to come here to get something you forgot. You know of the gangs that have been around lately." Kagome's mother was reluctant to letting her stay, but she knew her sister and Kagome didn't get along well.

"Thanks mom! I love you sooooo much!" Kagome chirped as she went up to her room to pack.

"Are you sure she will be alright." Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Yes. I trust her friends to watch over her and keep her safe." Kagomes mother was sure.

"Ok Kagome, bye. And don't forget to get to the feudal era soon!" Her mother called as she, Kakone's grandfather, and kagome's brother, Sota got in the car and left.

After they left, Kagome packed a few last things and headed outside to the well. Once she got to the well house she went inside and jumped in the well.

-Feudal era-

As Kagome climbed out of the well, she sighed. It was so nice here. The air was clean, and many other things that made the feudal era so wonderful. She had a hard time getting her heavy bag out of the well. It was heavier than usual because she packed for a month. After she was out of the well herself, Kagome headed for the nearby village where Inuyasha and the gang was.

While Kagome walked along the dirt road, she was deep in thought. Naraku was defeated, and the jewel was complete. Now, they were stuck with nothing to do. They often had visits from Koga. Even Sesshomaru got along better with the gang. Ya, but he still desires Inuyasha's sword. Recently though, he wants to make a temporary alliance and should be coming by soon. She wondered is there was a reason behind the temporary alliance. Knowing Sesshomaru, there probably was.

Well after a while of thought, Kagome made it to the village. She then went to what she knew as the gang's hut. As soon as she pushed the mat aside she was tackled by a orange ball of fur.

"Kagome! I missed you! And so did everyone else!" Shippo was so excited to se his foster mom.

"Your back early." Miroku voiced.

"Ya. The rest of my family went to go visit my aunt. So you guys are stuck with me for a whole month!" Kagome grinned.

"Oh great. HEY! Did you bring an ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, I sure do. But you have to wait till later." Kagome said as she put her bag in one of the corners of the hut.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed as he sat by the fire in the middle of the hut.

"So. What's been goin on lately since I was gone." Kagome asked sango.

"Well... For that week you have been gone, we've done... Nothin." Sango answered.

"What?! Nothin? You guys must be beyond bored sitten here all day with nothin to do." Kagome would go insane with nothin to do for a WEEK.

"Ya well-... Hey Kagome, what time is it?" Sango asked.

"Its noon. Why?" Kagome got curious.

"No reason, just wanted to know." Sango answered a little too quickly.

"HEY YOU GUYS! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And what might this GREAT idea be?" Miroku asked.

"How about we play a game." Kagome suggested.

"What kind of game?" Shippo asked.

"The game is called 'Truth Or Dare?' You guys up for it?" Kagome grinned.

"How do you play this game Kagome?" Inuyasha grew curious.

After that question, Kagome explained the game and all the rules to the gang. Then, after her explanation. Everyone decided to play. So with that in mind, the gang went to a nice clearing near by the village.

"So. Who's first?"

Is this a good story so far or what? Thought of it earlier today. You see how much spare time I have?

Plz review. It means the world to me.

-Lekitsume


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: I... dono... I guess I don't own this dude named Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: The Bet

"Hey! Kagome! Can I be first." Shippo asked.

"No Shippo, I believe its ladies first. Sango, how about you?" Kagome said.

"Alright." Sango was exited that she got to go first.

"Wait you guys. Lets make this interesting. How about a bet. Last person left willing to do the truth or dare wins." Kagome suggested.

"Ok then. But, what will this bet be?" Miroku asked.

"Ummm, I dono. How about, they can make anyone they want do something for them." Kagome asked.

"That sounds good." Sango said.

"Well... Enough distractions. Sango, your turn." Kagome said. She wanted the game to start.

"K. Kagome! Truth or dare?" Sango said with a grin.

"Truth, I ain't gettin in any dares YET." Kagome said.

"Ok. Do you truly love Inuysha." Sango asked. Inuyasha lit up at this.

"Sory... No. I don't." Kagome sighed.

"WHHHAT!" Inuyasha paled.

"SHIPPO! Truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Dare!" Shippo was ready.

"Hm... I dare you tooo... KISS MIROKU!!!!" Kagome was soooo evil.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" Miroku was NOT happy.

"You guys have to." Sango smirked.

"Where?" Shippo asked.

Kagome and Sango whispered. "On the cheek...for now." Kagome announced.

"What do you mean by 'for now'?" Mirou asked.

"Nothing... Now do it." Kagome said.

Shippo then quickly jumped on Miroku's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"EWWWWWWW!" Shippo wailed.

"K... I pick... Inuyasha!" Shippo said after washing out his mouth.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Kiko better than Kagome... And you only see Kagome as Kiko." Shippo asked.

Silence.

"WELL?!" Kagome wanted an answer.

"Ya." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I KNEW IT!" Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku exclaimed.

"Miroku. Truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Sango... On the lips." Inuyasha grinned.

Sango paled and started to back away.

"Now now Sango. You can't run from a dare." Miroku coed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ya. Sango wanted nothing to do with it.

With that miroku grabbed her and kissed her.

--Meanwhile at the village--

Sesshomaru arrived so he could go over an temporally alliance with inuyasha, when he herd a woman scream 'no'.

It sounded like the demon slayer. He smelt her and the rest of the Inu group in the forest.

With that thought on his mind... He and his group went into the forest where he smelt his half brother.

--Inu group-

Sango sat there with her face red... And Miroku had a red hand print on his face.

"It was just a dare... You didn't have to slap me." Miroku wined.

"You diserved it anyways." Sango mumbled while she had two fingers on her lips. She didn't know how she felt .

"Sango, pick someone." Kagome interrupted.

"Alright I pick-" Sango started.

"KAGOME!"

"Wha?" Kagome asked as she was hugged by a little girl.

"Oh, hey Rin." She said as she hugged back.

"If you are here... Then where is my half brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are looking for me little brother?"

"NO. I was just wondering why she was here and you weren't."

"I'm here no. Am I not?"

"Well-"

"Inuyasha, don't start a fight right now please." Kagome said, annoyed.

Inuyasha huffed and turned around.

"What are you guys doing Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Were playing a game rin."

"Is that why we herd Sango scream 'no'?"

"Yup."

"A game." Sesshomaru asked curious.

"Umm ,ya. Its called 'Truth or dare'." Kagome said.

"Do you guys want to play?" Sango asked.

"This sounds interesting. Explain the game to me." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome then explained the game to Sesshomaru.

Sounds good ne?

Review PLZ

-Lekitsume


	3. A Horrible Dare

Disclaimer: Nope... Still don't own Inuyasha... But SOOOON!

Chapter 3: A Horrible Dare

Sesshomaru had the time... So he decided to stay and play the game for a while.

"K... Sango, its still your turn." Kagome announced.

"I pick Miroku." Sango grinned.

"Uhhhhhhh... Dare!" Oh... BIG mistake.

Oh yes it was probably the biggest mistake he has made in his entire life.

Sango brought out a bag and gave it to Miroku. "Put this on... For the rest of the game."

"Doesn't sound bad." Miroku said while walking into the forest to change.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome asked.

"Yup... Just wait till he sees what it is." Sango had to stifle a laugh.

"And what might it be." Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh... You will see." Kagome said with a big gin.

"AGHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THIS! NO WAY I'M PUTTING THIS ON!!!" They herd Miroku yell.

"You have to or you are out of the game." Sango stated.

"FINE."

Moments later miroku came out of the trees and everyone laughed. Except Sesshomaru, He just had a ghost of a smile.

Miroku had on a pink Kimono that said 'I love guys'.

"I hate you." Miroku said while sitting down.

"Miroku, pick someone." Sango said.

"Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?"

Sesshomaru was thinking. He didn't want to say any secrets yet. But he also didn't want to humiliate himself by picking dare.

"Dare." He chose it. Because he didn't want so spill any secrets yet.

Miroku and Inuyasha grinned and started to whisper to each other on how to get Sesshomaru good. Then Sango leaned over and told Miroku something quietly and Miroku almost laughed out loud. Miroku then told Inuyasha of Sango's idea and Inuyasha chuckled. Oh yes... They had something good.

Kagome then whispered to Sesshomaru. "I don't think this is anything good."

"Hn... Knowing the look on Inuyasha's face and how he is looking at you. I believe this dare involves you too." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome had a petrified look on her face now.

"Ok, Sesshomaru... I have decided your dare." Miroku announced with a sing song voice. Witch went along with his new kimono.

"And what is it?" He was actually worried.

"I want you-" He started busting up laughing.

"Just say it." Sango scolded.

"Ok, ok. Sesshomaru... Iwantyoutokisskagomeonthelips." Miroku said quickly.

"What?"

Nobody understood him.

Miroku sighed. "Sesshomaru... Kiss Kagome on the lips." He still said it quickly but everyone understood.

"WHHHHAAAAAATTT?!" Kagome was acting worse than Sango did.

"Sorry, Kagome... My idea." Sango said.

"Kagome looked at her friend and paled. "C-c-can't y-you think o-o-of something e-e-else." Kagome stammered while slowly inching away from Sesshomaru.

For some odd reason... Sesshomaru smirked. Witch Kagome blushed at.

"Sorry Kagome... I already said it... It's a dare, you and Sesshomaru have to kiss each other... On the lips." Miroku grinned.

"You are taking a pleasure in THIS!!!" Kagome yelled while still inching away from Sesshomaru, but noticed Sesshomaru grabbed her foot so she could crawl away no longer. THAT made her freak.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! YA CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru pulled her back to where she was. Next to him.

"The dare is making you." Inuyasha laughed.

"We have to do it Kagome, if we want to remain in this game." Sesshomaru said while trying to keep his grip on the struggling Kagome. Suddenly Kagome stopped struggling for a minute.

She took a deep breath. "Ok... Its only a dare. You can do this Kagome." She told herself.

"Come on... Hurry up." Inuyasha was getting bored... And he wanted to see Kagome get kissed by Sesshomaru.

"Hn, brother. I would if Kagome would accept before I force her. I don't want to lose this game. I never lose." Sesshomaru stated while he starred at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and pailled. Then blushed.

"Uhhhhh... Can we do this later, beca-" Kagome didn't get to finish, because Sesshomaru pulled her into his arm and kissed her on the lips. Kagome was surprised... And was even more surprised when she realized she wasn't fighting it. Sesshomaru then pulled her away and put her back next to him. Neither of them would admit to the Inu gang that they liked it.

3333333333333333333333333333

So... Was it good or no?

PLZ review.

-Lekitsume


End file.
